


I'd Give You the Moon

by gczebos



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Sick Character, Sickfic, featuring stan and patty, just a cute little ball of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gczebos/pseuds/gczebos
Summary: “Beverly, you can stay as long as you want to.” He’d said, a gentle hand upon her cheek pulling her in for a kiss. “Two hours, two days, two years, two decades, hell - two lifetimes over if you want.” He kissed her forehead this time, his heart content to have her here in his arms. “Whatever you want in this world, it’s yours.”She’d remained quiet for a while, but had wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a hug. Ben had hugged her right back, her body flush against his, his arms protecting her from a world that had been unfair to her for years. “Thank you.” She’d whispered into his shoulder.“Of course.” Ben had replied easily. After all, Ben would give her the moon if she’d asked for it.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Implied Reddie, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	I'd Give You the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Happy holidays and happy almost new year! Here's a fic for the IT Fandom Secret Santa 2k19 - this one's for you, @nooowestayandgetcaught!
> 
> Please enjoy, and feel free to send any prompts over to me @gczebos!

Ben Hanscom had always put the needs of others before his own. Some would say it was his best quality - teachers constantly praised his generosity and selflessness growing up, his friends thanked him profusely for the kindness he offered them. 

Some would say it was his worst quality - he had stayed on the phone listening to the woes of other losers many a late night, and one time he even got put in detention for taking the blame for a note passed in class. Ben Hanscom’s heart always told him to put others before him, which is precisely how he ended up in his most recent predicament.

It had taken over twenty-seven years of quietly yearning for Beverly Marsh, but he could proudly say he had finally earned her love and affection (earned being the key word - he didn’t “get the girl” or “win her from Bill” - he’d deeply appreciated her strength, her resilience, and her beauty, and she had found something in him to appreciate back). Beverly had kissed him in the quarry while Richie and Eddie squabbled, Bill and Mike flirted, and Stan called home to his wife. He couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day.

When the time had come to part ways, Beverly stayed by his side. She had politely (and tentatively) asked him if she could stay at his place while she figured out where to live while she divorced Tom (who’d hurt her - that son of a bitch had hurt her in more ways than one and Ben was fighting the urge to find him and kill him on sight). Ben had smiled at her in return.

“Beverly, you can stay as long as you want to.” He’d said, a gentle hand upon her cheek pulling her in for a kiss. “Two hours, two days, two years, two decades, hell - two lifetimes over if you want.” He kissed her forehead this time, his heart content to have her here in his arms. “Whatever you want in this world, it’s yours.” 

She’d remained quiet for a while, but had wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a hug. Ben had hugged her right back, her body flush against his, his arms protecting her from a world that had been unfair to her for years. “Thank you.” She’d whispered into his shoulder.

“Of course.” Ben had replied easily. After all, Ben would give her the moon if she’d asked for it.

* * *

They’d flown home to Ben’s mansion just outside Chicago, gotten Beverly set up in her own room (even though she came to sleep in Ben’s bed most nights), introduced her to his dog Donnie, and things returned to normal. For the most part, at least. Ben wasn’t used to sharing his home with someone else, but it’s what he’d dreamt of for years. The place felt less lonely with Beverly here - and soon enough her presence added a new vibrancy to his life that was missing before. 

She started designing clothes again, and soon enough one of his spare rooms was filled with her fabrics, sketches, mannequins, and sewing machines. She’d picked new pillows and blankets for the living room area ( _ everything is so monotone - add some color to your life here, Benny _ ), she’d gotten new dishware (bright blues, oranges, and yellows), and Ben had even let her pick new bedding for both her room and his. This was the life he’d wanted, and now that he had it, he couldn’t be happier.

Beverly’s divorce went through about four months into their new living situation. They’d celebrated by drinking two bottles of champagne and watching one of Richie’s old Netflix specials as they curled up on the couch.

* * *

Nearly six months into living together, Ben came home from work feeling less than great. Someone had caught some sort of bug earlier that week, and he was now 100% sure that the achy feeling he had all over was from his coworker. Still, he walked in the front door with a smile, hanging his coat in the front closet and placing his briefcase on a chair in the kitchen. Music was playing from Bev’s mini-studio - he took an Advil for his growing headache, and made his way over to his girlfriend (his! girlfriend!!!) and her newest projects.

What he didn’t expect was to see Beverly fitting two new avant garde outfits on Stanley and Patty Uris. 

“What’re you two doing in our neck of the woods?” Ben exclaimed, his voice the tiniest bit raspier than normal. 

“Ben, so wonderful to see you!” Patty smiled, waving from where she stood, the long sleeve of her gown flowing elegantly. 

“Bev invited us over, we’re on our way up to a conference in Michigan, and Bev needed models.” Stan explained, rolling his eyes but a sincere smile still on his lips. “And apparently you’re a busy man these days.”

“I think he’s just avoiding the whole modeling part.” Beverly chimed in, placing her things down and walking over to Ben. She kissed him on the cheek and he smiled, though not as genuinely as he would if he were feeling better. His throat itched. “How was work?”

“Long, boring.” He replied, turning back towards Stan and Patty. “Would I be in major trouble if any photos of this were leaked to Richie?” 

“You’d be a dead man, Hanscom.” Stan said, holding up a middle finger as best he could with his oversized sleeves. 

“You realize you are modeling for the camera, right?” Bev asked, pulling out her phone.

“For the sake of your art, I’ll do it. Not for some Snapchat thing for the chaos crew.”

“Oh, let them have some fun, Stanley. We can hang these pictures in our hall if they turn out well.” Patty teased, brushing a curl of his hair out of his face. Ben decided he liked Patty very much, as she seemed to draw the tension out of Stan’s shoulders and make it disappear. 

“Fine, fine. Send them to everyone but Richie. See how he likes that.” Stan huffed, before posing for Bev.

Ben kissed Beverly on the shoulder, waved a goodbye to Stan and Patty, then excused himself from the room. He let out the cough he’d been suppressing throughout their conversation, and made his way to his bedroom. His body ached even worse than before after he finished coughing. Perhaps a little rest was just what he needed.

The business suit came off, and on came a soft cotton t-shirt, and a pair of boxers. Ben took another Advil to match the first, tucked himself into bed, and set an alarm for later that afternoon. A little nap never hurt anybody.

* * *

Ben’s alarm didn’t go off (he’d accidentally set it for AM, not PM). He woke up instead to a gentle shaking at his shoulder. He looked up to see a concerned Beverly standing at his bedside.

“Hi there, cowboy.” She said, her voice soft and still a little too loud for his pounding head.

“Hi.” He replied, his throat sore.

“Oh honey, that doesn’t sound too good. Here.” She helped him sit up carefully before passing him a glass of water. He thanked her, and took a few sips of it. 

“Stan?” Ben asked, moving to get out of the bed and act as a better host. Bev stopped him and carded her fingers through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes.

“Him and Patty went back to their hotel - they came in to say goodbye, but you look like you’ve been working yourself to death lately and they decided to let you sleep.”

“M’ Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, darlin’. They’ll be back, probably on their way back down.”

Ben hummed at that, closing his eyes again and resting his head. 

“Is there anything else I can do?” Beverly asked him, her voice less sure than normal. Ben took her hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles, trying his best to look like a gentleman when he was sure he looked like he’d just been run over by a truck. 

“Take some medicine, and sleep in your room? I don’t want you to catch whatever I’ve got.” He paused to cough, and Beverly tried her best not to let her worrying show. “And maybe some tea.” Ben added after clearing his throat.

Beverly chuckled before holding her hands up in surrender. “I can take a hint, Hanscom. I’ll be back with your tea, and then we’ll see if I make it to the other room.”

“Bev -”

“I don’t want you to be lonely all night on top of feeling like shit.” 

And...that warmed Ben’s heart. It really did. He’d never ask that of her - he’d never ask her to stay just because he much preferred sleeping in a bed that wasn’t empty. But to hear her offer it? It made Ben feel like the luckiest man in the world.

“Alright.” He relented, smiling once again. 

“I’ll go get your tea. Be right back.”

She was back soon enough with a mug full of cinnamon tea, and once Ben had finished it, he nestled back under the covers and turned off the light. As expected, Bev joined him in bed, her arms wrapped around his waist, making him the little spoon.

“You don’t have to do this, you know.”

“I know. I want to. I want to put you first, darling.”

Ben’s pulse quickened. “You’ll regret that when you feel all achy in the morning.”

“I guess you’ll just have to take care of me then, huh? You’re always the best at that.”

“I’m no Eddie.”

“Thank god for that.” Beverly laughed, bringing a smile sans cough to Ben’s face. 

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“I love you more - I’m snuggling my sick boyfriend.”

“I’m letting you, which means I love you most. There’s no winning.”

“You’ve got that right, Hanscom.”

* * *

When they woke up the next morning, Ben felt a little better, Beverly felt like shit, but they both woke up smiling because they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know how you liked it below!


End file.
